A torturous Experience
by pink-star210
Summary: Basically a re-write of the fight, but I thought of other ideas which will hopefully make it better. Rob and Michelle are left alone together in the factory but when Rob gets temptations and ideas he likes of torturing the women he works with will he give into desire and if not, how will Michelles closest react when they find out what he's done to her. Please R R
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to re-write the fight and call it a torturous experience as it think it could be slightly better than last time! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

"How long you away for then babe" Michelle said trying to ignore the pleasure Steve was forcing upon her. They were both sat on the sofa in Michelle's flat and Steve was trying desperately to get to have one last burst of sex before he went away. He was going away for a couple of weeks to go see his mum and brother in Spain, but Michelle had made work commitments many months before as Carla was also away on holiday too which meant just her and Rob, so there was no chance she would get to go away.

"That's doesn't matter now hun what matters is this" He said latching his tongue onto her nipple before biting down hard on it. Somehow over the past half an hour Steve had managed to basically strip her down to just the flimsy thongs she had on, and that's all that was protecting her, from the visibly erect cock of her boyfriend.

"Oh Steve you are in a naughty mood tonight"

"Yeah but with a fucking hot body like yours sitting right next to me I cannot control myself"

"Stop with the flattering comments"

"Please chelle just let me fuck you"

"Oh you don't half like getting to the point" She said shoving his pouncing body off her before lying herself down onto the couch. Steve watched in absolute lust as his lover slowly slid off her wet thongs and spread her legs nice and wide to reveal her nicely waxed, soaking wet pussy, which juices sparkled in the shining light above them.

"Come on then, I'm not just lying like this to get me photo taking"

"I fucking will" Steve said pouncing back onto her, letting his prying hands roam freely over her perfectly toned body while letting his tongue explore her sweet tasting mouth, indulging himself in a taste that was truly Michelle's own, before shoving his throbbing man hood inside her burning hot core. He kept shoving in and out harder and faster each time, enjoying the sounds of her little whimpers as she came closer and closer to release each second.

Ryan opened the door to his mums flat, earphones in and volume up full, so he had failed to realise the strange sounds emitting from the flat. He slowly raised his head from the confines of his hood just to be disgusted by the sight that met his eyes, his mums leg hanging from the top of the sofa, while her head rolled about the arm as Steve, oh he couldn't even think about what was taking place on that sofa, I mean he knew they did it, infact they did it on many occasions but he wasn't fussed over that as he knew his mum had missed out on many chances to have much sexual excitement while he was a baby, so he couldn't care less, but the living room couch where everyone had to sit was just a little disgusting, so with a look of utter disbelief, he quickly retreated from the living room, and decided to go work a little longer while his mum and Steve enjoyed there pleasurable experience.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Michelle" Rob said as she walked in, looking stunning as ever, how she managed to look like that every day and have such a plonker of a boyfriend he did not know. Infact the plonker of a boyfriend was away wasn't he, this couldn't get any better, he needed to take revenge show no one messes with him. He had tried to get in with her before, only the other week at the hotel but she had given him the brush off and went with stupid Steve as per and today he was well feeling incredibly horny. Last night he had, had the most amazing dream ever, he dreamt of tying this stunner to the table and giving her a good old spanking nice and hard, it always did the trick with women who refused to give him what he needed and if they messed about their would be consequences which he thought he might need to inflict on Michelle anyway for dressing the way she did for work just like a slut and that is how she would get treated from now on.

"Eh hi" She said slightly awkwardly. She did not like the way he was looking at her today. She took a seat down on her nice comfy chair and quickly pulled down her skirt, now wishing she hadn't worn it as Rob wouldn't take his eyes off her.

"Can I do anything for you" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah we need to talk, I'll just let these guys go on a break for half an hour or something"

"Why, why not just do it with them here"

"Because I can't concentrate with them here that's why" He said storming out the office, she suddenly felt really scarred she'd never seen him like this before and it really was scaring her quiet badly. He soon stormed back in and made sure to lock the door behind him before drawing the blinds closed.

"Why are you locking us in here"

"So beautiful we don't get disturbed"

"Beautiful" She questioned as he came over and yanked her out of her chair.

"Yes now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, I think we need to re-establish where each other stands" He said moving behind her, before wrapping his hand around her waist and pushing her back down slightly.

"I think" He said pulling down her skirt and tights before delivering a fresh hard smack on her bum which he was proud to see left a nice red hadprint. Michelle felt the sting of the slap course through her bum cheek before he delivered another one just as hard, before she broke down into tears.

"Oh no, don't cry baby look this should cheer you up" She heard him say before she felt a hard object being shoved in her anol and then realised what was happening, he had just begun to rape her. The worst thing for her is that he knew what he was doing for sure, he would keep going deeper and deeper with each scream of pain she let out, almost as if he was enjoying hurting her so much. She hated anol dreadfully, her and Steve had tried it once but it just left her in tears of sheer pain and agony at the end, so they had never done it again. At last she felt him release his lot into her and slowly removed himself before giving her one more stinging blow to her bum.

"Now baby, go home and have a shower and then I'll come round later for round two" He said pecking her on the cheek before pulling back up her skirt and letting her leave.

**Sorry know the chapters are short but they might get longer don't know. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle got into her flat, tears streaming down her face she ran straight into the bathroom and started raiding around the medicine cupboard looking for anything that could take her current state of pain away. She couldn't believe she was doing this, she had never turned to any kind of drug to take emotional pain away, she was always the one to talk things through but with whom, everyone she could trust had disappeared around the world and she couldn't burden Ryan, her own baby with her problems.

"Wow mum what are you doing" Came a voice from outside the bathroom, she looked over and was surprised to see Ryan standing there looking gobsmacked.

"What am I doing" She replied glumly continuing to shove back the pills.

"By the looks of it trying to kill yourself, come on go have a sleep or something"

"Don't think sleep is going to heel my problems"

"Well what are your problems then"

"Nothing that you could solve" She said swiftly walking out the bathroom and straight into the living room, where she slumped herself on the sofa, the same sofa that not even a day ago, her and Steve had made love together on the kind of sex she liked, not the kind that Rob forced upon her today and all this brought tears to her already stinging eyes, though lucky for her Ryan, still slightly concerned for his mum had wondered into the kitchenette and hadn't noticed the current emotional state his mum was in.

"Wanting anything to eat" Ryan asked raiding through the cupboards to look for food. Michelle looked over to her son, the little confused expression forming across her face bought even more tears to her eyes.

"Mum what is wrong aren't you meant to be working" He asked again coming over to see her. But when he went to give her a hug she suddenly flinched away and this really worried him, she had never done that, she was always the one to accept cuddles and then usually break down into tears. That was what he liked about Steve, he always seemed to be able to calm his mum down at times like these but right now he wasn't around, to try cheer her up. Michelle immediately realised what she had done and regretted it straight after, the look on Ryan's face tore her heart to pieces, if only she could tell him, if only he would understand.

"I'm going to bed, if anyone asks I'm in bed and not feeling well and ifs it Rob tell him to fuck off and he's not to expect to see me in work tomorrow and if he has a problem with that he can call Carla and explain to her what he's been up too lately" She said storming into her bedroom making sure to lock the door and the window, so there was no way her could get to her. Ryan watched worried at his mum's drastic behaviour and knew something wasn't right. She was never ever like this, they always told each other everything and that was how they probably coped so well as just the two of them for so long. If he was honest he was quite upset as well, it broke his heart to see his mum, sorry his only constant in his life to be so upset and obviously hurt about something, and he needed to do something. He quickly texted Dev to say he couldn't work tonight because of family issues and walked out and straight to the factory.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan got to the factory to find all the workers stood outside, looking glum as ever.

"Where's rob" He asked casually looking round for any sign of his uncle.

"Never mind that where's your mum" Sean asked him.

"In bed something's up with her, hoping Rob could tell me something"

"Now you mention it he was in a very funny mood earlier and then sent us all away, so him and your mum could talk in private"

"Yeah something's seriously up, thanks anyway" He said before heading back to the flat. What he had failed to notice though was Rob hid behind the rubbish bin outside his mums flat and when he spotted Ryan leaving took this as the only opportunity he would get and got himself into Michelle's flat making sure to lock the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. So poor Ryan unable to get into the flat had decided to leave his mum to rest and head down to the rovers for a pint or two completely oblivious to the fact his mum was being harassed once again by his uncle.

"Chelle I know you're in here, no point in hiding" Came Robs voice from outside her bedroom before the banging on the door started again. She had been sitting tightly hugged into a ball for the past few minutes while Rob hurled abuse at her and the bedroom door until she couldn't take it anymore so slowly decided to walk to the door and unlock it.

"Where the hell have you been slag" Rob growled at her before delivering another fresh slap, to the fleshy flesh on her thigh.

"What the hell is your problem, you basically rape me at work here and then come round to my own home to what torment me again" She snarled back at him before being catapulted onto the sofa.

"Guess so because you clearly didn't get my message earlier on, you do not tell me what to do" He said yelling the last few words before unzipping his fly to let out his semi-erect cock.

"So what you're going to rape me again" She said fight back the tears, before he forced her mouth open and shoved his length inside her as deep as he wanted, causing her to gag violently before she eventually gave in and started lightly sucking feeling she had no choice but to do as he instructed.

"There we go beautiful, just don't like me women speaking out of turn, now all you need to do is keep sucking nice and hard and then swallow and then we can explore some more of each other" He said stroking her hair the way Steve always would to soothe her, when she was distressed or upset about anything or just simply needed a little more love and support, which made her break down into tears accidently causing her to bite down hard on his cock in which he delivered a scrutinising blow to her stomach which would no doubt bruise in the morning.

"I really didn't want to do this but you've just forced me to" He said hitching up her dress which she still had on from work. She tried her best to close her legs tightly as he pulled her tights and pants down before giving her another punch in the stomach causing her to open her legs wide as he started pounding into her. She really did not want him to do this to her as she knew there could be a tiny chance she was carrying Steves baby if the pill had stopped working in time for the other night. Rob kept pounding harder and harder into Michelle causing her immense pain every second he was in her, until at last her released into her, grunting as the last spouts of cum ejected from him.

"There you go sweetheart, don't take the pill now and our little fella should show up on a test soon"

"I'm already pregnant you bastard"

"Oh are you now, we'll just seen about that then" He said punching hard into her stomach right where the little group of cell would be if she was pregnant"

"Now don't feel you have to come into work tomorrow, but I will be round later so we can continue our new relationship"

"There's is no relationship, it's you raping me, just get out and don't come back unless you want the police involved"

"Oh babe you won't tell anyone that's not the point in an affair unless you want Steve to find out you've been sleeping about"

"Steve is 10 times the man you'll ever be, now you leave or the police him and Carla get told about your little game"

"Oh and what proof do they have its me"

"The fact that I've got bruises all up and down my chest, hand prints all over me and the best bit is, there's traces of you all over me"

"You would never get anywhere bitch try it" He said storming out the flat leaving Michelle in agony and scarred of what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Ry" Rob said as he came into the flat for his and Michelle's little meet ups. This had been going on for a couple of weeks now and Ryan was becoming increasingly concerned over his mum,, she wasn't eating, she wasn't sleeping infact she just seemed to be glued to the sofa 24/7 unless Rob came she would then move suddenly to try and hide in a different room and he would always get sent out so he never knew what was going on but whenever he did come back home his mum would always be in tears curled up in bed.

"Right you want to leave me and your mum to have a bit of piece got stuff to do" Rob said patting him on the shoulder as he looked over to his mum who slowly nodded but there was something about her today, a kind of sense that she really didn't want to be left with him so he went over a gave her a quick hug in which her whole body gripped onto him almost praying with him to stay.

"I'll see you later and Steve should be back tomorrow so we could all maybe go do something" He said looking over to Rob who seemed to become increasingly angry when he mentioned Steves name.

"Yeah babe that would be nice"

"Okay I'll see you in a while then" He said lightly kissing the top of her head before walking out while giving Rob a really snidey look as he left. He knew there was something going on between them too and he had a gut feeling it was his mum who was suffering the most, but he had a plan, Steve was actually coming back tonight to give Michelle a nice surprise, so he would go get Steve and they would go investigate what was going on. Michelle was lay on the bed as Rob, ripped her off her clothes cursing with each item he tore off, but she had just learnt to blank it all out a semi cope with the pain but today she knew he wasn't going to be soft and gentle she knew just by the tone he had in his voice there was something on his mind and before she knew it, she had been rolled onto her front as he started pounding in and out her anol causing whimpers and cries of pain to come from her but her just ignored them all and soon enough he was done, so back she went onto her back just to have the same process only this time via her vagina. He had done this now every single night and it was beginning to take a toll on her body physically and emotionally but tonight he was really hurting her.

"Rob stop please" She cried but all noise fell upon death ears as he kept thrusting into her.

"Have a little suck then" He said removing himself just to have it shoved back into her mouth, where she started sucking gently as she had learnt to over the weeks. Just as she started to get into a rhythm of licking and sucking her quickly escaped from her mouth and back into her aching pussy where he started thrusting again but went just too far this time as suddenly a whole load of blood came flowing out of her. Steve had found Ryan pacing up and down the street

"Hey Ry" He shouted and the younger boy immediately turned and ran to him.

"Come on something's up with mum"

"What"

"Don't know, she hasn't eaten, slept , gone to work, left the house not done anything, but Rob keeps coming round every night and then sends me out but when I come back she's in floods of tears and won't tell me anything" He said as they got up the stairs to the flat when the both heard Rob screaming something so ran in.

"You're fucking bleeding you fucking slag" Rob shouted at her before delivering a final punch to her stomach as Steve came running over with Ryan right behind him.

"What the hell are you doing" Steve shouted as he pulled Rob of his whimpering girlfriend. Michelle final realised who was here and what was happening and burst into tears as Steve protectively lodged half his body above her too stop Rob inflicting any more damage on her as Ryan literally kicked him out the room.

"Baby want me to call the police" he asked gently to his traumatised girlfriend as she slowly nodded her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Michelle sat slightly cuddled into Steve listening to him speak to the operator on the phone. The words "I would like to report a rape" kept ringing through her head as pain continued to course through her body, leaving to feel, empty and numb as if he'd taken everything with him. She couldn't do this anymore, in a way it was worse having people know, she hated the feeling of vulnerability and she just wanted it all to stop so without a seconds hesitation she stood up and tried her best to walk out the bedroom but failed on her first step as she felt Steve gently pull her back down onto the bed and tried soothingly rubbing his hand up and down her battered chest but it just made her whole body more painful as the fist marks and bruises got touched and rubbed.

"Steve don't not there" She cried quietly but didn't expect as nice response instead just a punch for being stupid and cowardly.

"Why babe what's wrong" He asked looking at the women he truly loved slowly start to crumble away with every breath, so he slowly embraced her into another gentle hug.

"You don't want to give me a punch or something"

"Baby I'll never ever hurt you, has he been beating you too" She heard him slowly ask and replied with a small nod of the head before looking up to Steve who was almost tearing strips out his hair with guilt.

"Where bout's"

"E-ever-ry w-where but m-my tummy-y main-nly" She stumbled out looking at the red patch of dried blood on the blanket where she had been tortured and raped not even an hour ago. She felt Steve slowly perch open a bit in the dressing gown but flinched and scampered away before he could even have a proper look.

"Baby I'm not going to hurt you okay, not ever I just need to see what he's done"

"Punched and battered me if I did something wrong" She said curling herself into a protective ball as the buzzer went off and Steve shouted through to Ryan to get the door, which scarred her just a little too much causing her to completely blank out expecting the worse, a reaction that happened naturally now when she was scarred.

"Hi, im Jennie a nightingale officer which is someone who deals specially with Cases of rape or sexual assault" A female said walking into the bedroom as directed too by Ryan.

"Can I" She asked indicating to the bed.

"Eh yeah sure" Steve said budging up to let the officer sit down while trying to calm Michelle down so the officer could try and get some of statement from her.

"Michelle we really need to get a brief statement from you and then we can take you down to the hospital, where you can get checked over" The officer said as Michelle snapped back to life and buried herself in the confines of Steve.

"Okay do you know a name for the assultant"

"Rob"

"Second name"

"D-donovan"

"Okay so is this the first time he has done anything like this to you"

"No everyday for the past couple weeks"

"Do you know an exact number"

"15" She said looking up to Steve who was obviously trying to hold back the tears of guilt that he had done nothing about the pain his girl friend was going through while he was away having the time of his life with his mum and brother.

"Okay that's great St Catherine's the special sexual assault hospital are ready for you now, so I don't know if you want to pack a bag with spare clothes and then we can get going" She asked as Michelle slowly nodded.


End file.
